Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for testing the connections of batteries, several of which in a battery module are connected, electrically in parallel, with their battery electrodes to bus bars.
Brief Description of Related Art
For example, battery modules for electric vehicles can be produced with this technology using commercial lithium ion batteries, for example, in the AA format, that have a parallel arrangement of, for example, 500 batteries. This concerns a parallel circuit of a very large number of batteries. This results in problems in the tests required after the production of the battery module.
The batteries are connected with their battery electrodes to bus bars. The connections can be constructed in many ways, for example, as a direct contact or via connection connectors that are connected, for example, in the form of a wire to the battery electrode on the one hand and to the bus bar on the other hand. These connections must be tested.
The present invention therefore has the problem of creating a method and a device with which the connections of the batteries can be tested.